


The First Bite

by KoyukiTan



Series: The Hobby Club [3]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, Morality, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiTan/pseuds/KoyukiTan
Summary: Yuuya is unsure of his new role as head of the club and his leadership skills and seeks out advice.Meanwhile, a plan is stirring in the Vampire school that is planned to take place during the upcoming volleyball match. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity for this to be their next mission, Yuuya leads him and his friends into something unknown. But does the plan involve befriending a vampire?





	The First Bite

"Are you done yet Yuuya? My back is starting to hurt from sitting like this for so long." Izumi asked impatiently as she was sitting herself up properly and formally, expecting to have a portrait painted of her by Yuuya's request.

"You're rich aren't you? Don't you have to sit like that all the time?" Juuzou asked making Izumi shoot him a dirty glare.

Yuuya didn't reply to Izumi's previous question, he didn't even take his eyes off the canvas as he dabbed his brush into the paint tray set up next to him; then taking great care in his strokes. From around the room Juuzou, Armin, and Yoichi all watched as he applied a few more strokes before backing away with a pleased smile on his face. 

"Is it done?" The auburn haired girl asked as she relaxed herself and began to walk over to the canvas only to have him cover it with a large drape.

"Not yet, I still need to tweak it a bit before you can see it." Of course that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear from him. Respecting his choice she crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sigh. But she was smiling anyways.

"Oh well I guess I'll get to see it eventually." then suddenly something struck her on the side of her head, a paper airplane? "Hey who- Juuzou?!" 

Juuzou was sitting on the small, torn up couch in the back of the room folding up old newspapers into airplanes and trying to send them around the room. Eventually another one managed to hit Izumi which made her nearly loose her cool.

"Can't you entertain yourself by doing something productive maybe?"

The stitched boy sat up and glanced at her like she had four heads,

"But there's nothing to do. I thought that we'd be busy today and left my crayons in my apartment." In a way, Juuzou wasn't far off the mark, they should've been busy or at least somewhat. The Hobby Club's initial purpose was to help others...the trouble was that they haven't found any problems to be solved. But they were a new club after all and students wouldn't just walk up to them to give out their problems off the bat; that was to be expected. So for now, all they could do was wait. 

"I know things have been slow lately but I don't think we should worry too much," Yuuya said, "We just haven't had the right opportunity is all." Still, his friends seemed a little doubtful...or maybe they were just bored. Probably both. Yuuya may have put it on himself, but he saw this as his new responsibility as the leader of their club that he also had to keep his friends in line. It might seem a little ridiculous to others that he'd think this way but they joined his side and he wanted to make sure that they would never regret their choice. "I think I'm going to head out early...Lets meet here again tomorrow morning?"

\--

Once everyone went their separate ways, the artist found himself a little lost in his thoughts as he walked along the busy streets. What he needed was a good cup of coffee to liven himself up a bit...Not paying attention to where he was going anymore, he felt himself knock over a chalk board sign that was standing outside of a shop.

"Oh...Whoops." while his embarrassment was short lived, he couldn't help but glance in the window of the cafe in front of him. What a coincidence."Hmmm, Anteiku? Never heard of it...but I'm willing to give it a try." With that, he opened the door with a little bell ringing over his head as he entered. The cafe wasn't overly busy and was quite ascetically pleasing. Not to mention it smelt really nice. There was a young woman working behind the counter, she looked a little older then Yuuya and had one of her eyes hidden behind her bangs; she glanced over at Yuuya skeptically. Still, the artist took a seat at one of the stools at the counter.

"Could I get a coffee, please? With cream?" he asked politely hoping that she heard him

"Could I get a coffee, please? With cream?" he asked politely hoping that she heard him. She didn't say anything right away but made him a coffee as requested and handed him a little server with cream to the side.

"Never seen you here before." she said as she turned around to stack some cups, "You new in Tokyo?"

"Nope, I've lived here my whole life. I was just craving some coffee and happened to stumble across this place."

"Really..." She didn't seem all that interested in him as she continued on with her work, but now that Yuuya was this close, he felt like he'd seen her somewhere...from school maybe? 

"Umm...Do you by chance go to Kiyomi High? You look familiar..." When he asked her she seemed startled, as if she'd just seen a ghost, "S-Sorry that was weird to ask um-"

"No...but I used to go there." she said turning around to face him again, relatively calm now, "Does Touka Kirishima ring a bell?" 

"Can't say it does...no. I'm a second year there so I probably saw you before around the school."

"Oh...I graduated last year." there was hesitation and sadness in her voice, but it was soon shaken off as her cold glare turned into a ruff smile, "So you're a second year there, huh? What's your name...perhaps I've heard of you."

"I'm Yuuya Mochizuki. But I doubt you've heard of me." He chuckled as he took a sip of his beverage. Wow, it was delicious. "I'm just part of the crowd I suppose." He didn't mean to say it so sadly because now it sounded like he was being sad for himself which wasn't true but it still managed to catch Touka's attention.

"So you think you're a nobody then? Well somedays I like to think that way about myself...But i have to also consider the good of my existence, despite it be hard to find...Anyways what's your problem?"

"No Touka, it's nothing."

"Please, the things I hear in here throughout the day...I'll be the one to decide if it's nothing. I'll hear you vent." despite him struggling to confess his emotions directly, he was able to tell her about the club, how he was worried that it may not turn out the way he wanted to for the sake of his friends, and his fear of leading them wrong. But she didn't seem like she was going to scold him for expressing himself, she seemed kind of pleased, "the way I see it, you can't expect things to just fall into your hands easily."

"Huh?"

"Well, you can't just expect people to give you something if you're not willing to look for it first. Look, you seem nice but you also seem distant. You need to get out of that shell of yours and get yourself out there. I'm not saying to go looking for a fight, but in your situation you should get to know others better before expecting them to give." It might not have been the exact advice he was looking for, but she did give him an idea of where to start. 

"Yes..Thank you!" and with that, he finished the rest of his coffee and placed the empty cup on the counter. But before he left, he saw Touka glancing out the shop window at a trio of men walking by. But they were no ordinary men.

"Tsk...Vamps." She said it in a whisper but Yuuya was able to hear her but couldn't understand her irritation. 

It was not just humans who walked the streets of Tokyo. Hidden within the crowds were many different creatures, some threats, some reserved. Many of these creatures took on human attributes and lived and worked into society. Many obeyed the rules and caused no harm, but others did the opposite. The main two and most well known human-like creatures were ghouls and vampires, both extremely close to humans, but yet there was always a barrier that divided them more then any other.

Ghouls were seen as a threat to humanity as they feasted on human flesh and couldn't eat human food. They produced wide and inhuman body weapons known as Kagune. But there was a human organization known as the CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul) that produced highly trained investigators to take down these creatures, some of these investigators were Juuzou and Yuuya's own parents. Any ghoul found was to be eliminated. But for the lucky one's who're able to blend in and act as a human, their identity is kept secret.

Vampires differed from ghouls greatly in that they were allowed to merge in society peacefully and were generally accepted by humans as part of a peace act. Something that took centuries of trust to build. Their difference was that they could only drink human blood to survive. They currently feast on the blood donations given to them every few weeks to keep them healthy and since they didn't like to populate there was never a fear of having too many of their mouths to feed. However, as part of the peace act they were not aloud to drink blood directly from a human and indeed some do disobey that law. If this happens, the Moon Demon Company is called to take care of the situation, another organization that has similarities to the CCG...but more sever. 

A vampire is given food source willingly by humans but only eliminated if they disobey rules.

Ghouls are eliminated on the spot. 

This is why most ghouls and vampires don't get along as they can call each other out and get one another killed. So in secret, the ghouls and vampires had made a pact as to not give out each other so long as they don't get in each other's ways. 

"Be careful on your way out." Was all she said to Yuuya before turning herself around to attend to her job in a more frustrated manner. But he didn't pay mind to it as he left his payment on the counter.

"Okay, see you around, Touka." Once the little bell of the door rang to signal that he'd left, Touka could only let out a sigh. This was the first time in a while she'd made a long conversation with a human, she liked having a normal chat.

As for Yuuya, he was now making his way home through the rush hour. Taking a different route home ended up making him go through the heart of the city instead.

"So much for a shortcut..."

But even in a crowd his mind would wonder a little and that's when he remembered that tomorrow was the final volleyball tournament at one of their rivaling schools, Sanguinem High. Although, that school was anything but normal as it was a school that accepted vampires to enrol. Although many of them only joined as a way to pass time and less for the education. Immortality could get boring after a while.

Yuuya's home team was one of the best and most efficient teams Yuuya had ever come across. Their spirit and support for one another was certainly admirable and Yuuya wanted his club to follow those morals as well. Perhaps he could get a few pointers from the match!

Now very excited, the brown haired boy would be able to sleep easy tonight. That was before he heard voices coming from an ally way close by. Now even though Yuuya was shy, he was also very curious and liked to check things out from every angle and this was something that caught his attention. Bravely, he crept up against a close wall and listened.

Bravely, he crept up against a close wall and listened

"You sure?"

"Of course. Humans get distracted easily so they won't notice?"  
"Even over a simple volleyball match?"  
"We'll only take a couple. The livestock won't be looking at the sideline benches, not to mention we'll move too fast for their eyes to suspect us coming. They won't even have time to scream. Athletic blood is always the freshest since it moves and creates a divine flavour."

'Oh no...Vampires? What the-' Yuuya didn't think, he just ran, ran as fast as his legs would allow him to go. This wasn't going to be the match Yuuya thought about after all.

'I knew I jinxes' it-' He had to get ahold of his friends and fast.

\--

Yuuya arrived early at Sanguinem High warn the team ahead of time but they just wouldn't listen to reason. They didn't believe vampires would attack in the open like that.

"Please, You've got to listen to me- you'll be killed if you-"

"Vampires haven't done anything at a game before, so why would they start now?" Daichi Sawamura, the team captin huffed as he pushed past Yuuya who was urgently trying to get them to listen.

"But you don't understand! I heard them-"

"Look, take my advice, if you can't handle being around them, just go home." And the gym doors shut in his face leaving him with little options. This was something that he was going to have to take into his own hands now, this would be the Hobby Club's first mission. Yuuya didn't know how they were going to do this, what he did know is that he had to take Touka's advice and get out of his comfort zone.

Once the other four arrived at the school, they grouped together outback to discuss a plan to take down the vampires in charge of the raid.

"Wait Yuuya...I know the club is to help people...but doesn't this seem a little extreme?" Yoichi said as his palms started to sweat, he knew exactly how bad vampires were from personal experience in his past, "I thought we'd be putting up posters or something..."

"Yeah...but if we don't do anything...the players could suffer or even die...we're the only people who know about this and I can't just sit back." Yuuya explained.

"So why don't we just go and inform their principle?" Izumi asked raising a brow thinking that it was the obvious.

"Because no one is identified...I didn't look at their faces last night." He'd been too afraid in the moment to turn back and get a good look at them, making today that more of a challenge to track. "and since the Volleyball team wouldn't heed my warning, it's time to go in and do this on our own." That's when Yuuya laid out a plan.

Armin was put in charge of hacking into the security cameras using his laptop.

Juuzou and Yoichi were to be the lookout for outside.

Izumi and Yuuya were to sneak around the school in hopes of finding a secret room perhaps. They were all able to communicate using a microchip earpieces that Juuzou said he 'borrowed' from the CCG. Now that they were all set, everyone split to their positions.

"Where could a vampire even hide out here?" Juuzou asked as he took a long glance around the wide open space. The courtyard was a wide open space, the only decorative piece being a fountain in the centre.  
"Vampires have their ways..." Yoichi whispered as he looked around the side of the school building.

"I don't know much about vampires...but I know about ghouls! If I were a ghoul...I'd probably climb to the top of the roof and-"

"Wait-" Armin's voice entered both of their ears, "My cameras can't access the roof. It might be viable to check it out."

"O-Okay. Lets go, Juuzou!"

\--

"Honestly...this place makes me feel uncomfortable..." Izumi said as she walked close to Yuuya, their foot steps echoing down the long, wide hallway. There certainly was a different atmosphere here from their own school.  
"Well...when the student body's majority is vampires, that might happen." Yuuya replied as he peaked into rooms along the way. Suddenly, he could hear the clacking of heals along the marble floors.

"GUYS! VAMPIRE ON ROUTE!" Armin warned as Yuuya suddenly grabbed Izumi and shoved them into a nearby cleaning closet to hide. Inside, Yuuya held her close to him which made her blush a little. Holding his mouth to keep from making noise, he peaked out the crack of the door and could see a senior student vampire with his long, silver hair held high in a ribbon. Wasn't that...One of the vampires that walked by the cafe yesterday? That's when Armin checked in again.

"Yuuya, Izumi, try following him, he might lead you to their location and I've found a way for you to get by without being seen..."

\--

"This was not what I thought he meant..." Izumi complained as she crawled through the large air vent in-front of Yuuya.

"Shh...the echo could allow him to hear us..." He warned as he could see the vampire through the openings. It was a matter of careful foot and hand placement that he hadn't spotted them yet.

\--

When Yoichi and Juuzou made it to the roof top, there was no one in sight.

"Looks like no one's he-" Yoichi's mouth was soon covered by Juuzou's hand. He could faintly hear something. That's when he pulled out his 'quinque', his preferred weapon he called 'Jason'. Approaching the noise quickly, Juuzou soon found himself surrounded by a small group of vampires. But even one was too many for a normal human...but Juuzou was anything but normal.

"Well this is going to be fun~!" He chirped as he attempted to slash one of the vampires, only being able to remove one of their arms. But to Juuzou's surprise, it was able to just reattach it; he assumed that he'd be able to kill them with one blow.

But to Juuzou's surprise, it was able to just reattach it; he assumed that he'd be able to kill them with one blow

"Wait! Don't kill them!" Yoichi grabbed Juuzou by the arm before he could try another swing.  
"Why not?"

"Do you want to be expelled for killing other students? Besides...Vampires can't be injured without using cursed gear!" Yoichi knew his friend needed his help since he'd never dealt with vampires before and luckily for Yoichi, he had a weapon that could be used against vamps. The cursed gear he wielded was a bow he called 'Gekkoin'.

"Outta the way~!" But Juuzou didn't seem to be in any danger, he was able to move faster then the vampires and escape their circle. He really was something else. 

The two boys were now back to back and Yoichi knew it was up to him to come up with a quick escape plan.

"Juuzou, follow my lead."

\--

It was an intense start for the groups as they encountered some of the vampires, the one's most likely to be the one's behind the plot. So far, Yuuya and Izumi hadn't made much progress by following the vampire inside the vents; they were almost convinced that this wasn't the guy they needed to follow. But all of a sudden, Izumi stopped without warning as she looked down at an opening, causing Yuuya's face to bump into her skirt. 

"You idiot-" She almost screamed but caught herself as the vampire's head shot around in search for the noise. The two held their breath as he began to walk away, he must've shrugged it off. That's when Armin signed in.

"I got info on the vampire, his name is Ferid Bathory...he's the student council president here...it appears that he's not very well liked by the student body." Armin was busily typing on the keys of the laptop trying to hack into some personal information, "but...it doesn't look like he's gotten into any mischief in the past, at least none that I can see."

"We'll keep following him for a little while longer," Izumi chimed in, "Council members can be snakes in the bush ."

"Alright."

"Guys! I think we found the back up!" Yoichi called in their ears as the sounds of clashing metal could be heard, "Some were waiting on the roof!"  
"Do you guys need help?" Yuuya asked.

"No! Me and Juuzou have this covered for the time being, you and Izumi-chan should get to the source." Agreeing with his choice, the two continued to follow Feird as he made his way into a hidden room in a corner of the hall. Inside the room was another vampire, this one had blonde hair and blue eyes...which was strange for a vampire.

"It sounds like Crowley and the others got a little sidetracked by some unexpected visitors. One even had some cursed gear." Ferid began, "But if I know him, and I think I do after 400 years, he'll be able to get out of there easily."

"Don't we need him to get some of the students?" The blonde one didn't seem as thrilled as Feird, infact he looked downright miserable. 

"No~ I think you and I are enough for now. But if we're lucky he'll just meet with us by the doors. Besides, you're a quick one Mika."

Mika, the blonde, didn't respond. Instead he turned his head to the side as he began to make his way for the door.

"Alright, off to your station now~ we'll meet up at the gym." Ferid waved with a smile on his face. But the smile was very unsettling, they felt like if he were to look into their eyes above they'd turn to stone. But obviously Ferid wasn't the only one they had to keep their eyes on now, Mika was already on the move and they didn't know the full extent of the vampires plan. Taking the lead, Yuuya decided to go after Mika.

"I'm going to follow that one. If anything happens here, call me back." Yuuya instructed to Izumi as he went down the vent to find a safe exit; his friend obeyed. As much as she would've preferred to go with him, she trusted his choice and didn't know what else to do but go with it. Carefully looking down, some dust had crept inside and tickled her nose causing an urge to sneeze. She held her nose firmly thinking that the sensation went away, but before she could hold it again, she gave out,

"ACHOO!"

"Hmm...? What's this, a little spy?"

Izumi was spotted and Ferid was looking right up at her. Immediately she tried to crawl away, but she was stopped when Ferid pulled her out by the neck.

"Help! Yuuy-" He covered her mouth as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, then taking her ear chip and smashing it.

"My my, such a little mouse. Don't think you fooled me livestock, I knew you were following me the entire time...hmm~ I think I could incorporate you into our act. I'll show you what happens to livestock that gets too sneaky."

\--

Escaping through the open vent he entered from, the brown haired boy was just behind the blond vampire. But without any threading gear or weapon, he only had the choice of using his own force. Clutching his sweating fists, he sprinted at the blonde vampire to attempt jumping him only to have his wrist grabbed. Mika didn't even look back at him. 

"What are you doing...?" His crystal blue eyes glared into Yuuya's green one's with disinterest, it was clear that he knew he could kill him right there but that wasn't going to be an option. Even so, Yuuya still couldn't completely raise his head.

"Look I know about your plan, you're going to kill the volleyball team with that-"

"Don't make assumptions, human."

"What?"

Mika released Yuuya from his grasp and continued on his way. He didn't appear like he was going to kill him, but the artist still remained on guard and called after him.

"H-Hey! What do you mean by that?!" the vampire stopped for a moment before turning to face him, annoyance written all over his face.

"I'm not killing anyone...I don't want to. I'm here to stop Feird... If you were smart you'd hide in the centre of the crowd like everyone else instead of chase me." That seemed to hit a nerve in Yuuya. The whole reason he was even standing there was so he wouldn't be part of the crowd, he'd be someone else, someone who'd make a difference. He didn't even know the vampire but the anger hit a deep part of his heart. 

"I'm not going to hide anymore!" He'd never raised his voice quite like that before and it even seemed to surprise Mika, "I'm not just going to sit back and watch, I've done that my whole life! Look, you don't have to know me but I'm tired of being the one who watches everyone else give it their all while I stay back. I know I'm new at this leadership and authority thing...But I want to protect my friends and I don't just mean my friends that are fighting and watching right now, but everyone else too."

"Your friends? But the ones in the gym are strangers to you. Why would you help those you don't know and don't know you?"

"That doesn't matter to me. Humans or vampires, I'll stand on the side of justice and if they don't like someone trying to get in touch with their humanity, then that's their loss."

Mika seemed to be lost for words when he saw Yuuya speak in such confidence, even in just a few seconds he didn't look like the same boy he saw a few minutes ago. But still, he wasn't sure about him yet.

"Human's are tricky and manipulative. Evil. They'll take that kindness to their advantage and toss you away when they don't need you anymore."

"Not all human's are evil."

"Impossible. I was human once, I know the selfishness your kind carries..." Mika was about to take off again before Yuuya called him again, 

"Let me prove it to you then." He wanted to come along with the vampire and while that was a risk in itself, he knew that if he was to get anywhere he'd have to take risks in order to get there. Besides, there was something about this vamp that seemed almost kind, Yuuya was still alive at least. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Mika agreed to letting him come with him.

"Fine human,"

"Call me Yuuya."

"Yuuya...you can come with me as long as we stick to my plan." 

Yuuya informed Mika about his friends that were still in trouble around the school. Mika was able to slip them into his plan once they all met up at the gym. Using the earpiece communicator, the artist was able to get in contact with his friends. 

"Yoichi, Juuzou, lure Crowley, Lacus, and Rene away from the roof top."

"What? Lure them where?" Yoichi struggled to launch his bows while trying to communicate, even Juuzou was struggling by this point. 

"If you can get close to the principle's office there's a chance she'll be able to stop them. She's a vampire too."

"Great~ More vamps- Woah!" Juuzou nearly let go of his quinque when Lacus tried a frontal attack. This would certainly be no easy task, but as long as the two boys worked together they would be able to follow through.

"Juuzou, attack to the left, I'll make a break for the door and get them to follow me."

\--

Yuuya was able to get in touch with Armin as well who met him and Mika at the gym doors. 

"Where's Izumi?" Armin asked

"I haven't been able to reach her, she never responded back." It was odd how she was the only one who didn't get in touch with the group, but they were running out of time. Inside the gym, the game was nearly at the half way point.

"Feird will be expecting me to get inside at the break. But it'll be best if we get in early and wait for him. Get ready Armin."

"Right." Armin was instructed to get some maneuvering gear as he'd act as a decoy in the gym for Feird. If they could get his attention for even a second it would give them an opening.

But something in their plan had flawed as they already heard screams coming from the gym. The three burst open the doors to see Feird standing in the centre of the gymnasium holding someone in his hands by the neck.

Izumi.

"Sweet Mika, aren't you bold to be a traitor like that~?" Feird had expected this all along. He knew about Mika's separate plan.

"I wasn't with you from the start!"

"I know, I know. It's such a shame you won't get a taste." The vamp chuckled as he tightened his grip around Izumi's neck. 

"Yuu..." she choked out his name only to have the grip tighten. Blood starting to tickle down her neck as his nails now sank inside the skin. Feird greedily licked it up all while smiling.

"My, I was expecting it to be bitter, but it's actually quite sweet." Seeing this clicked off something inside Yuuya, seeing his friend in danger like that made his timidness vanish.

"Izumi!" Yuuya was ready to charge ahead only to be held back by Mika

The gym doors burst open again as Juuzou and Yoichi made their entrance followed by the 3 other vampires  
The gym doors burst open again as Juuzou and Yoichi made their entrance followed by the 3 other vampires. Apparently their side of the plan didn't work either. 

"Ah there you all are. I'm surprised you took so long, especially you Crowley." 

"It's tricky when you didn't want them dead yet. Especially when they have some mildly threatening gear." 

"Yeah...That little stitched one almost scratched me!" Lacus joked. Now that they were all united, there was 4 vampires to worry about. Even Mika was concerned about his chances in a fight against them. 

"What are we going to do, Yuuya?" Yoichi whispered. Right now they were all cornered and a panicking gym didn't help their situation. But they had to do something and they needed to get Izumi back. But this time they didn't have time on their side and Yuuya had to come up with something and fast. 

"Alright, We're going to have to each focus our attacks on one. Mika, you get Crowley. Juuzou, you go after Lacus. Armin, you have Rene. Yoichi, you're with me against Ferid."

Armin was lucky to have the maneuvering gear as it was his only source of weaponry as he was able to lure Rene around the gym for the time. 

"Wow Armin! You're flying! Hey can you teach me how to use that?" 

"Focus Juuzou!" The two them were able to hold their ground for a while, Juuzou was even able to take off both of Lacus' arms. But he couldn't reattach them as he couldn't find them.

"Hey, livestock, where'd you put my arms?"

"Bend over and I'll show you!" 

That meant that one was down. Vampires depended on their arms for battle and without them meant they were too venerable. However, things for Armin weren't that good as he realized that the gas in the gear was running low from the constant speed. 

"Oh no!" And in the blink of an eye, Armin had no choice but to lower himself a good distance before it completely gave way and fell to the floor. 

"Finally, that was getting boring." Rene saw this opportunity and was about to strike Armin before Juuzou came in-between them in the nick of time. The only thing dividing the vampire and Juuzou was his quinque. 

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" Juuzou called as he led the vampire away from his blonde friend who stood up half shaken.

"T-Thanks for that!" With that, Armin decided that his next course of action was to evacuate the gym in a orderly fashion.

"Hm..You're pretty fast for a livestock." Rene said with still face as he chased the stitched boy up and down but still not being able to catch him.

"Why thank you! Vampires are faster then they look too." Then he attempted to swing at him again. Within seconds Juuzou was able to repeat the process. 

On a one-on-one battle, Mika easily won against Crowley.

"I expected more from you."

"..." For once Crowley had nothing to say back. He accepted defeat this time thinking that Ferid would be able to pull through. Mika glanced over to see that Yuuya and Yoichi were hesitating to launch another bow towards Feird.

"What are you waiting for?" Mika called, "Launch!" 

"But if I do, I might hit Izumi..." Without his bow, Yoichi thought of himself as useless, how else could he compete against a vampire? Seeing the situation, Mika decided to use Yoichi in his own attack against Ferid instead. 

"Come over here and I'll go over there." But as Yoichi started to make his way over, he realized that Yuuya wasn't beside him...he was there a second ago. When he looked over, he saw that now both of his friends were in Ferid's grasp. 

"Yuuya! Izumi!"

"Trying to play the hero isn't all its cracked up to be is it? All the stories with happy endings, the prince and his princess. Too bad it won't end that way for you and your friends, such a shame." Ferid's words kept hitting Yuuya like a boulder and negative thoughts began to roll in. He let his guard down only for a second and he was caught. Was this all a mistake? Was it his fault for leading his friends to their death? Accepting his fate, he awaited the bite and his life to be drained...but there was no bite. Instead he saw blood fall from the vampire's mouth as he released him and Izumi to the ground. Both of them hacked as they gazed ahead to see a Mika Yoichi standing behind him. There was a bow in Ferid chest.

"Don't you ever hurt my friends again! As a president of a school you should know about the rules of vampires direct feasting." Yoichi let him off with the warning, he didn't want to activate the curse. 

"Really? My memory must be fading away..." He was smiling as he fell to the ground, but he clearly wasn't dead.

Things went quiet for a moment before the group collected around Izumi and Yuuya. Getting the courage to stand again, Yuuya held out his hand and helped Izumi to her feet before she hugged him with tears falling down her face.

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"Izumi...I didn't..."

"You put yourself on the line for me...You all did." 

In the end, no else was injured and they managed to get Izumi back. They all did something really incredible; that's when Yuuya figured out that he was a hero, they were all heroes. He was worried about not being able to do anything, but now that he saw what they could do if they all worked together, anything was possible. He felt bad that he nearly forgot to fight to the very end, but that was now a mistake he would be sure to never repeat. 

"Yuuya Mochizuki was it?" Daichi, the volleyball captain came out from his team and went up to them to bow, "I'm sorry. We should've listened to you."

"O-Oh! It's okay, everything turned out."

After making conversation with the team, the principle of Sanguinem High, Principle Krul, came over to the four troublesome vampires and the Hobby club, her pink hair swaying side to side. She looked directly at Yuuya and his friends,

She looked directly at Yuuya and his friends,

"You 5 really put yourselves in danger today...A foolish thing to do." Though her stern look soon turned into a cheeky smile, her fangs showing a little, "But it is something amazing if you do it for the good of others. I want to personally thank you on behalf of both schools for saving the humans from these unruly troublemakers. You should all be proud." That's when everyone started to return to the gymnasium applauded. Each of them were in pure astonishment to be recognized quite like this. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks ago they were nobody's, now they were recognized as the one's who saved lives at the tournament. That's when Mika stepped in and gave Yuuya his thanks.

"Hey, thanks for coming along...You really taught me something. You're a good human, you and your friends."  
"Thanks...Can I consider you a friend too?" 

"Don't push your luck...but I guess you're okay. Consider to have an ally at this school." The two shook hands and that's when Principle Krul came over to Mika.

"Since Feird won't be the student council president anymore...would you be interested in taking his place? After today I think you could show the others what it means to be friends with humans." With an offer like that, Mika couldn't decline even if he wanted to. He might've been stubborn but he wanted to make a difference like Yuuya. 

"Yes Ma'am. I want to make this school a better place. Give the vampires a proper reputation among humans."

Without a doubt, this was one of the biggest victories the Hobby Club's earned. They saved an entire student body and gained new friends, but each of them learned that you have to stick with your best instincts to do the right thing, even if it's risky. 

But Lacus and Rene were still wondering something,

"Hey, stitches, where'd you put our arms?"

"Check the bleachers."

\--

"Well...How do you feel about being a leader now?" Touka asked as she poured the artist a cup of coffee. She just heard the story from him and was shocked to say the least.

"Thanks to the advice you gave me...I feel much more reassured. It'll take time for me to get used to it...But I think I can do this leadership thing because I'm not really standing alone. I have support around me and as long as I know that...I know I won't have to do it alone."

"Geezz..." She wanted to smile, but instead she started to laugh as she placed the cup in front of him. If he could take down vampires...what else could he do? "You'll have to tell me if you mange to do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Next Story: He's waited so long for his parents to come home, but will he appreciate a mother's need to spoil her child when he's already used to being on his own?


End file.
